B: chanGe the WorLd
by allietheepic7
Summary: Sequel to Serial Killer's Daughter. When Briana receives a phone call from a mysterious boy, she is taken for the ride of her life in order to stop a deadly virus. All the while taking care of two kids, a depressed L, and her shinigami father, Beyond Birthday. How fun.
1. Preface

**B: chanGe the WorLd**

**By Allie the Epic 7 (aka Alice Elric7)**

**Chapter 1: F**

F ran quickly away from the contaminated village, anger consuming his core. He knew what these hazmated scums were doing here and knew that he had already been contaminated as well. F had to get this information to one of the other letters—not L, of course. L had instructed them not to contact him until Kira was caught. If none of the other letters could do this, then they were to inform Watari. He raced through the forest, necklace bouncing on his chest, as he sprinted towards the ruins. When F reached the crumbling stone walls, he found a young boy, no older than 8, writing math equations on the walls with dirt. 'This boy must be extremely smart." F realized as he didn't even recognize some of the equations.

"Boy," F rasped, trying to retrieve his breath. "You must get out of here. This village is finished. Come on." The boy obediently followed after him all the way to the truck, where F strapped him in the shotgun seat and nailed down the accelerator.

An explosion erupted behind the speeding vehicle. The village—and its inhabitance—reduced to nothing but ash. F shuttered as though he heard the dozens of screams suddenly cut off. The truck jerked down the road as F noticed something behind them.

'Shit!' F thought as he tried to make the truck go faster. 'I have to get this info to another letter now! But the only one's close enough to help are…her…and the newbie. Guess it's the newbie then.'

"We're being followed." F told his small companion. "When I drop you off, find a phone and call 147-496-13425. Shit! I need to write this down!"

"147-496-13425." The boy repeated.

F smiled at him. "Well done. Listen. Call that number and say F1225. Okay? This is very important. You must call that number. Its owner will protect you." a helicopter appeared from behind and began to launch missiles at them, which F skillfully dodged. He could feel the boils and sores begin to break out on his face, signaling that his time was almost out. He pulled into a small, covered area on the side of the truck. After a moment's hesitation, F ripped off his necklace and put it around the kid's neck. It was a pretty thing—a locket with a blue stone and an old English 'F' on it. "Good luck, boy." F looked at the child for the last time and drove back onto the road as the boy ran into the forest.

'Gamemaster…' F thought as the helicopter hovered in front of him. 'Please, take care of him, and save us all.' His eyes gently drifted close and F died in a fiery inferno.

**It has begun! I'm basing this off the movie, b/c the book was based off the movie. So the movie was made first. ;n; I'm sorry I killed you, F. I like you in the 6 minutes you existed. **


	2. Chapter 1 F1225

**Chapter 1: F1225**

"I'VE GOT DONUTS!" I sang as I slammed open the door of the small apartment we had rented for the month. Smiling big at the hunched over man in the room, I danced over the table in front of him and sat the 3 boxes in my arms down on it. "I have a box of jelly donuts for you, Dad." I tossed one box over to a seemingly empty corner. At least, empty to a normal person.

Beyond retrieved his head from the wall to get his box, but stopped to stare at me. "What did you do to your head?" He asked me, in shock.

"I decided to dye it." I brushed a few white and black locks out of my face. "Well, dye some of it. I am supposed to be dead, after all. And I like the symbolism."

Beyond looked me up and down. "You look like a red-eyed skunk." B stuck his hand through the box to grab a donut before putting his head back through the wall. Damn Shinigami.

"Get your head out of the wall, you pervert." I muttered before turning to the hunched man. The shadows under his eyes no longer spoke of restless nights, but rather, haunted nightmares. The sludge that was once coffee sat cold on the table, forgotten by the black eyes staring into space. "L?" I whispered, cautiously touching his arm. "I didn't know what kind of donuts you like, so I bought you a variety. Is that okay?"

L blinked his owl eyes once before looking at me. "Ah…That would be perfect, W-Briana-chan. Thank you." I smiled slightly for getting him to talk for the first time in days. I lightly patted his head before grabbing my box and going into the bedroom, where my computer was. Beyond soon followed me.

"I should have brought Watari back." I groaned as I collapsed into my desk's chair. "Screw the fact that he only had a few years to live. I saw how depressed L was in the movie 'L: change the WorLd', and that was knowing that he wouldn't live long without him. Did you hear him? He almost called me Watari! It's like I basically told him that day that he would have to live for years without the only man who gave a shit about him as a child!"

"At least the idiot's talking now." Beyond pointed out. "It's only been a few days since you both came back to life. At the rate he's going, he should be mostly recovered in a month or so."

"That's not reassuring." I told him. "And for calling L an idiot, you have suicide watch." Ignoring my father's grumbling, I turned on my computer and started to look for a good first case, to get the name of 'Gamemaster' out into the detective world.

After maybe haft an hour, a request for a phone conversation appeared on my screen. 'That's odd…that number isn't from any of the other letters…' Not really caring, I clicked 'talk.'

"F1225! F1225! F1225!"

**Short chapter, I know. Today is L's death day, so I have updated. ;n;… am sad that L is dead…**


	3. Chapter 2 PoVs

**Chapter 3 Point of Views**

**L's PoV************************************************************

L idly reached into his donut box and grabbed a Boston Cream. His eyes drifted to Briana's bedroom as he bit into it, his mouth twitching up from the taste. He knew that she was trying hard to get him back on his feet, but Watari… He had basically condemned his oldest friend to death. Yes, Briana had said that he only had a few years left to live, but that didn't matter to L. Perhaps the death date could be changed, or Briana had gotten it wrong?

Briana. Her presence almost made him feel normal again. Or at least, normal for him. She numbed the pain for a while, like a pain killer without drowsiness. She was also the only thing keeping him from going insane from being around Beyond all the time.

The door to the bedroom slammed open as Briana ran around, trying to get a bag of things together. Things like fake police ids went into her purse, along with disposable cell phones and a zip lock baggie full of trackers.

"I'm sorry, L." Briana said as she raced to get her disguise together. "I just received a F1225 call." His eyes bulged at her words. 'F is dead? The sender to the call had his research!?' She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna go get the kid, so stay here until I get back, okay?" L nodded and she left, most likely getting her motorcycle in the process.

'Wait…'

'How did she know it was a kid?'

**Beyond's PoV*********************************************

"Why the hell did she have to send me to make sure nothing happened to the kid!?" Beyond ranted to the bird he was flying beside. Of course, the bird couldn't see him, let alone understand him, but it still made B feel better. "I mean, come on! I'm a shinigami, not a baby sitter! Why the hell does she think she can boss me around!?"

"Because she's your daughter." A voice cackled behind him. Beyond turned to see Ryuk coming up fast. "Affection left over from your weak human emotions is affecting your judgment."

What do you want Ryuk?" Beyond asked, annoyed. This stupid shinigami had visited all throughout his life when he was alive. Why did he have to follow him when Beyond was dead? "Are you trying to play fetch, you pathetic lapdog of Kira?"

"Relax, Birthday." The gruesome shinigami chuckled. "I just wanted to check up on Briana. She is such an interesting child."

"So, what are you doing to do, sell her location to Kira in exchange for those stupid apples of yours?" Beyond's body flickered once and changed into a darker, more gruesome version of himself. Fangs grew in his mouth, his skin became as white as a corpse's flesh and his t shirt and jeans were soon covered by a ragged coat and cloud-like cape, the later splitting into the wings that weren't visible before. Two black strips, like rotting skin, formed under his blood red eyes and red and black horns with red strips sprouted from his tangled hair. He raised his hand to his face and claws grew out of his black nails. "If so, I can't allow you to do that."

Ryuk snorted. "Please. Everyone knows you are the youngest shinigami, therefore the weakest. You couldn't possibly beat me."

Beyond grinned, an insane look forming in his eye. "It seems that you underestimate the strength and skill of a serial killer." And with that, he charged.

**I was going to do a PoV with Light, but relieved no one cared. There will soon be a trailer for this story! (Maybe a Christmas present to ya'll…)**


End file.
